


Rekindling Fire

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katara is kidnapped, Fire Lord Zuko has to go rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling Fire

In the wake of becoming Fire Lord, Zuko still had his work cut out for him. He had to work slowly with his allies and within the framework of the government his father had left behind, and it was slow and frustrating work. Mai was the perfect woman to be the Fire Lady, as she constantly had unflappable poise and knew the ins and outs of court. Their engagement was very public and Zuko still had affection for her. It wasn't what he had expected his life to be, but it was better than he had hoped.

Katara was the emissary from the Southern Water Tribes, which were slowly rebuilding their prior forces. She and Mai actually got along well outside of court once they were able to set aside their differences from the war. As a result, her kidnapping by a band of Fire Nation extremists hit Mai just as hard as Zuko. They decided that there would be no further negotiations with these extremists. Prior attempts had only led to them setting up a fortress of sorts in the south of the Fire Nation, and they often cut off trade and supply routes. Mai agreed to stay in the capital and provide a calm face for the populace, and the story would be that Zuko was in talks with advisors at court to come up with a peaceful way to resolve the conflict and end the fighting once and for all.

In reality, he put on his swords and dressed in dark clothing to break out Katara himself.

Fortress in flames, Zuko traveled through the hallways to try to find out where the extremists had kept Katara. He found her bound and gagged in a storeroom meant for dried goods. It was hot and dank, no obvious source of water for her to bend to try to escape. Zuko removed her gag and knelt by her side. The sight of her bruised skin suddenly led to a burst of possessive desire; no one could reduce her to this, no one else could see her vulnerable this way. "Katara," he said, voice hoarse as he undid the knots tying her in place.

She flung herself into his arms in response. "I knew you wouldn't let me die here."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, feeling her shake. "No," he said softly. "I never would."

Somehow their mouths met in a kiss he hadn't intended to give her. He had intended to keep his promise to Mai and make her Fire Lady, and had intended to let whatever attraction to Katara die a slow and silent death. Instead, her hands were on him and her tongue was sliding into his mouth.

It didn't take much to slide her robes aside. She parted her legs for him and he licked and kissed everything he could find. Zuko closed his eyes and savored the taste of her on his tongue, the way her thighs trembled beside his cheeks and her fingers tightened on his hair when he found the secret spot to set her screaming. He licked her, inside and out, then slid his fingers into her wet heat. It was almost like when he had to rekindle the fire inside, when he had to relearn bending. It was learning the rhythm of her movements, what sent her gasping and writhing beneath his mouth, what rendered her incapable of speech. Katara's hands closed around his shoulders to pull him up, and then she grasped at his clothing. "Finish what you started," she gasped, twisting around his fingers and squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, Zuko."

A swipe of his thumb against her was enough get her writhing and tightening around him. Her hand closed around him tightly but not uncomfortably, and she started stroking him as she came down from her high. Katara opened her eyes and licked her lips. Without words, Katara seemed to tell him with a glance what she wanted from him. Zuko nodded as though she had said something and slid into her.

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist and moved to counter his rhythm, making his thrusts deeper and harder. He growled, her hair caught in his fist as he moved as fast as he could. He could hear the approaching fire in the fortress, could sense the heat building outside of the room as well as within his own core.

When Zuko came with a cry, he could feel Katara pulling him in close. She was gasping with pleasure, but far from another release. With the way the fire was progressing, he couldn't give it to her now. He leaned over her, struggling to breathe. "We'll have to go soon," he finally managed to say. "There's fire everywhere."

"Yes," she said slowly, her hand running over his chest. Unerringly, her palm found the scar there. "There is."

He looked into her eyes and knew that whatever it was between them was far from over.


End file.
